


Love

by Arro_Sohng



Series: Sail Away With Me [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Cassandra Pan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Is hard, M/M, Multi, New Family, New Friends, Past Abuse, VKs need fams, a few oc's but not too much, and I will give them to them, interesting converstions, is a new person, therapy-like discussions, trying to be good siblings with jaded anti-social kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: The VKs have never had the true love only a family can provide.
Relationships: Ben & Evie & Gil & Harry Hook & Jay & Mal & Uma & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Everyone & Everyone, Everyone & Original Character(s), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Jay/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook & Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane (Peter Pan)/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Sail Away With Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659295
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome to Auradon, Land of the Ignorant Self-Righteous People

Ben was very nervous.

He had spent nearly a month to convince the court and his parents that his decision was the right one. A month of planning out every comment and debate carefully and meticulously. Now, at last, he stood in front of the castle grounds and watched the long black limo pull up. His smile became a little strained when he heard the muffled yelling from inside. 

_It's_ _all_ _good. This will totally work out._

Finally the vehicle came to a stop and the driver stepped out to open the door. Before he could, it opened from the inside, and the children of the villains tumbled out with a lot of cursing.

First was two big boys with long hair, one blond and one brown. A smaller boy in white was dragged out and they all ended up on the ground.

"Really boys?" a female voice came from inside. A short girl with short purple hair and a sour expression stepped over them. She stopped and crossed her arms, surveying the gathered citizens with a look of distaste. Behind her came a taller girl in blue. She fanned her face in excitement, but quickly composed herself as she saw the cameras. Next two younger girls excited, looking around thirteen. One of them had frizzy hair and sized up everything she saw, the other had auburn waves with multicolor streaks. She squealed and waved her hands.

"Everything's so _colorful!_ " she squeaked.

"Gil!" an accented voice snapped as it's owner tripped over the stack of boys struggling to get up while holding the others down. "Get your arse up!"

The boy in a long red jacket grabbed the blond kid's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Thanks, Harry," Gil said.

Harry turned back to the car and held his arm out, as if for a low high-five. Instead of a hand slapping against his, a small one grasped on and pulled herself out. It was a small girl with dark skin and long teal braids. She had an air of commanding, and he couldn't help looking at her. Her bored gaze slid over everything as if she might roll her eyes any minute.

When the remaining boys on the ground were to their feet Ben began his speech.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," he said. "I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Benjamin," Audrey said from beside him. "Soon to be king."

The girl in blue stepped forward.

"You had me at prince-" she curtsied "-I'm the Evil Queen's daughter which makes me... a princess."

Audrey interrupted before he could respond.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here."

The girl in teal laughed and nudged the sullen looking princess.

"And this is Audrey-"

" _Princess_ Audrey," she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "His girlfriend. Isn't that right, Benny-Boo?"

Ben internally cringed at the pet name but held a straight face.

"Anyway," he continued, stepping forward as an excuse to shake off his girlfriend's grip. He reached out to shake hands with the villain kids. The brunet lunged forward like a challenge, the white-haired boy got chocolate all over his hands, the blond shook his arm so tightly and eagerly he feared it would fall off, the boy in red bowed mockingly low and didn't touch him, then wouldn't let him touch the teal girl either. Off to a great start. "I hope you will enjoy Auradon and I believe this occasion will go down in history. A momentous day, remembered forever as the day our two peoples began to heal." Audrey tightened her grip on his hand, cutting off his rambling.

"Right this way," she said sweetly.

Ben continued as they set off down the walk, heading for the door of the castle, and mentally thanked goodness that his girlfriend was so task oriented.

"This is Beaumont castle, home of my mother and father," the kids lined up behind him and followed him inside. "We don't have time for the grand tour right now, but you're free to visit anytime." They went upstairs into the royal office. Lumiere was there to hand him a stack of laminated cards. "These are your identification and citizenship cards. You should always keep them with you." He handed them out and the kids shoved them in their pockets after mixed reactions (from squealing to scowling). "Because you all are minors, you cannot live alone, so we have found several couples and families who have agreed to take you in until you're eighteen."

"How old are we now?" the one called Gil asked. Ben checked his card. _Gil LeGume... oh._ this was Gaston's son.

"You are fifteen, Gil."

Gil's eyes widened, and he turned to the teal girl. 

"Did you hear that, Uma? He knows my name!"

Ben smiled. He was glad for his own sake that they had chosen guardians as they did. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but he had chosen each of the children's new 'parents' for several reasons. Each child would be placed under the care of their villainous parent's enemy. Meaning Gil, son of Gaston, would be taken in by his own family. Despite how it sounded to many Council members, the reasoning was in fact sound. Their parents had presumably taught them a little something about the heroes of their stories, and so this would serve as proof that their parents could be wrong about things. In addition, these heroes were known to be the most good people in the kingdom, so they would be sure to provide a loving home. As an added bonus, nearly all of them were royal, giving the villain kids a status so they would be better accepted into society, plus they had money to spare for another child.

The girl named Uma explained something quietly to Gil while the prince resumed speaking.

"Please wait here until we call you down to your limo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the dialogue quality in this chapter, I just kind of wanted an information dump.
> 
> Depending on feedback, I should have the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. New Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!  
> The writing quality should be much better now as I am back to my two best characters to write. I try to make this about all the VKs but be warned ahead of time Harry and also Uma will probably steal the show a bit.

Harry watched as the second Ben closed the door - which was a huge mistake - the room erupted. Mal, Evie, and Carlos began bickering, Celia and Dizzy were running in circles around the room, Jay was riffling through stuff and stealing things. The pirates were quieter. Unlike Mal's group, they were looking forward to living in Auradon, though they wouldn't show it. Or rather, Harry and Uma wouldn't show it. Gil was practically beaming the bloody sun out of his face. A sun which they had discovered to be astoundingly brighter than they had ever seen.

One thing the three of them were not so happy about, was being separated.

They sat on the king's desk, awaiting the call.

"Uma," Gil said. He raised his finger to poke her arm. "Uma."

"What, Gil?"

"I'm hungry."

Uma rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you always?"

She went back to weaving a new pattern into one of her bracelets.

"But really, Uma," he insisted. "I'm hungry."

Uma looked at him flatly, then glanced at Harry, silently telling him to take care of their friend.

"Gil, love," Harry said, throwing his arm around the pouting boy's shoulders. "I ken yer hungry, but we didnae bring food for ye, so let's wait and see what yer new mum and da have for ye, yeah?"

Gil brightened considerably.

"You think they have food for me?!"

"'Course they do, we're in Boradon now."

Gil looked as ecstatic as the two younger girls racing around the room. Harry put one of his hands over both of Gil's in warning.

"But if ye start clapping right now I swear I will-"

His threat was cut short as a disembodied voice spoke into the room.

" _Mal, Evie, Jay, and Dizzy of the Isle, please come downstairs. I repeat: Mal, Evie, Jay, and Dizzy of the Isle, your limo has arrived._ "

The kids all stood straight up.

"The fuck was that?" Uma asked nobody in particular.

"C'mon, guys," Evie told her gang. "We get to leave first!"

There was a fluttery edge of excitement to her voice that betrayed her anticipation.

They started towards the door when Mal stopped.

"Not you, Carlos," she said. "You stay."

The de Vil boy frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Mal interrupted.

"They didn't call for you. Now you _stay_ , or we might get in trouble, and I am _not_ blowing this whole operation because you're clingy."

Carlos crossed his arms but stayed put.

"Let's go, Dizzy," Evie sing-songed. The girl glanced at Celia beside her, then bounced after the evil princess.

Had Harry been paying attention to appearances, he might have smirked at the exchange, but instead he was caught up in his own anxieties. What had just happened to Carlos was exactly what he was afraid of - not that he would ever tell anyone he was afraid. If they were separated, would Uma and Gil let him go as easily as Mal had just dismissed her 'friend'? Without batting an eye? Just tell him to wait here, and that maybe if he was lucky he would see them in hell? Definitely not. Pirates were much more loyal, right? It wasn't as if he chose friends who weren't, right? But some part of him still remembered the stares of all the people who had done it before. Heard them scoffing at him or yelling for him to go away or shoving him away or chasing him and hurting him and-

Uma's hand squeezing his pulled him out of his spiral. The entire universe narrowed down to just her hand in his and he swore there was nothing better in the world. Even if he couldn't actually feel her skin through their gloves, it was still the best feeling imaginable. He squeezed her hand back, and she smirked at him.

"Will you hold my hand too, Uma?" Gil whispered. Uma rolled her eyes fondly and she gripped his much bigger hand.

"One time offer only," she warned, but her smirk said otherwise.

Finally, the voice told all remaining children to return to the front of the building.

Harry twirled his hook in his hand as the mismatched cluster made their way to the same place where they met Ben. The prince was waiting there for them, along with King Beast and Queen Belle.

"Gil," he said. "I want you to meet my parents."

Gil beamed at them and let go of his captain to say hi.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm Gil."

Harry watched the royals' every move carefully in case of a threat.

The Beast king stood stoically behind his wife as she reached out to shake Gil's hand.

"You're Ben's mommy, right?" Gil chattered. "Wow, Dad was right, you're really pretty."

Belle looked very uncomfortable and Beast tensed. Harry clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to growl at the royal couple for being wary of Gil. 

Gil smiled easily. "Don't worry, I don't wanna marry you. Your castle is cool."

Belle recovered quickly and beamed at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Do you have food? I'm hungry."

Uma put her face into her free hand.

Harry observed every detail as the Beast began to relax. Belle blinked.

"You're hungry?" she asked. "Oh, of course. You've had a long trip."

Gil smiled, glad to finally have someone who understood his need of food.

Ben added into the conversation.

"Gil," he said. "We wanted to tell you that you'll be staying with us as your, uh... sort of foster family."

"What's a foster family?"

Ben smiled kindly. "It's the people you'll live with while you're still a kid. So I'll be sort of like your new brother."

"Cool!"

Ben looked over at Harry and Uma, so Harry shot him a warning glare that clearly said _If you hurt him you will wish you were never born._ It only deepened as the prince glanced down at their joined hands and wisely chose not to comment.

"Alright," Ben said. "Well, Harry, Uma," Harry noticed he had figured out their names. "you two are up first since your new families are close together." He gestured to the nearest limo out of three, then turned to speak to Carlos and Celia.

Uma let go of Harry's hand and turned to Gil.

"Bye, buddy," Uma said.

Gil frowned. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to our own new families," she said. "But we'll see you soon." She hugged Gil, which surprised him. She reached out towards him and Harry took her hand, getting himself pulled into the hug. "Promise."

When they separated, she continued.

"Remember, this is our chance. We get to be happy now."

Harry and Uma turned away to get into the back of the limo. A moment later, Ben joined them.

"Which of you want to go first?" he asked. "We're dropping you off, so the second person will be alone."

"I'll go second," they both said at the same time.

They turned to look at each other.

"You go first," Uma said. _I can do it alone_ , he read silently.

" _Ye_ go first," he argued. _Ye don't have to_ , he added without words.

"You're going, Captain's orders," she said. _You don't either._

He glared at her, but he knew further arguing was futile. Still, he held on their silent staring competition for a few seconds longer.

"Fine."

Ben cleared his throat. "Okay," he leaned forward to speak to the driver. "First Jane and Peter Pan's, then Ariel and Eric's."

Harry and Uma froze, then spoke at the same time.

" _What?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, short chapter, but I have a bit of the next one and more time, so it should be out soon.
> 
> Please comment and such.


	3. New Character's Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just what everyone looks like. I have no idea who these people are, I just found them on the internet, except for when a live action version of the movie exists or they are shown in descendants. Also, a helpful artist who makes irl versions of Disney guys.

Peter Pan:

Jane Pan:

Cassandra Pan:

Parker Pan:

Aladdin:

Jasmine:

Aziz:

Belle and Adam/Beast:

Ariel:

Eric:

Melody:

Snow White:

Her Prince (I looked it up and it says his name is Florian):

Aurora:

Philip:

Tiana and Naveen:

Triana:

Cinderella:

Prince Charming:

Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert:

Rapunzel:

Anita Radcliffe:

Roger Radcliffe:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do one of these, they are very popular on wattpad, and I decided I should because there are so many new characters.
> 
> Did I forget anyone needed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now: an actual update. I got bored of everyone else so I'm going back to Harry now. Introducing two cute little OC's! Yay!

When the limo actually arrived, Harry couldn't help but be glad that Uma had won the argument, even if he wanted to be there for her as much as she was there for him. 

Their car pulled up to a nice but not over the top two story house, painted forest green with white trim around the windows and door. That same door, also white, swung open to reveal a small child with long brown hair standing there, one hand on the barely reachable door handle, another on the hem of her sky blue skirt.

Ben stepped out of the car as soon as the driver opened up the door. Uma reached over and pulled it closed. She turned to Harry, taking off his hat to run her hand through his hair. The gesture relaxed him considerably. She smoothed it out flat.

"They'll love you, Harry," she assured him. "They're hero's, they like everybody."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She handed him back his hat, but he didn't out it back on. He stared at the door, until finally getting up the courage to pull the little silver handle and open it.

He squinted as they got out, the sunlight blinding. The grass was ridiculously green. Who knew such a color existed? He hung his hook on his belt loop, despite the instinct to use it to protect himself. He made it all of the two steps to the sidewalk when a bundle of billowy blue fabric ran at him. He instinctively stepped back a step as the little girl from the door way seemingly tackled his legs. Her head didn't even make it to his waist. He froze as she looked up at him, raising his hands above her head.

"Hi!" she said. "Are you my new brother?"

Harry couldn't answer. The tiny girl beamed at him. Her light green-blue eyes stood out on her pretty little face. Harry tried to escape by sidestepping out of her embrace. She looked a little disappointed. He tried not to keep backing up.

He looked up and met Uma's brown eyes. She motioned for him to go forward. He slowly came closer to the little girl. Her face lit up with joy.

He smiled a tiny bit back at her, trying for a friendly one instead of his usual feral grin. He wasn't sure it worked, but she didn't run away, which seemed to be a good sign.

"Cassandra!" a voice yelled from the still-open door. "You can't just- oh."

Harry looked up and his smile melted away. In the doorway was a pretty woman with red hair, a very tiny boy on her hip. She looked at him with a friendly smile, but Harry had to try not to hyperventilate. 

Something was wrong with him. He shouldn't be scared of a nice lady with two little kids. He was a pirate. He had faced down a lot worse adversaries. But this was a different kind of fear.

He didn't know what to do. He felt horribly out of place in torn leather and ripped denim. He wanted to stare at the ground, but forced his gaze to stay up. What if they didn't like him? What if he was too much? Would they send him back to the Isle if he wasn't good enough?

His grip on his pirate hat was so tight, he was surely crushing it out of shape.

"Hello, Prince Ben," the red-headed woman greeted. "Lovely morning."

Harry glanced sideways at Uma. She met his eyes, a mix of steel and something softer in her gaze, telling him he could do this.

"Hello," the woman said to Harry. "I assume you're the son of Captain Hook?" Harry looked at her, and saw only genuine kindness. The little brunet boy put his chubby fist into his mouth.

Ben spoke for him.

"Yes, Mrs. Pan, this is Harry Hook."

"Oh, it's just Jane," she told the prince. She focused back on Harry. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm sure Peter will love to as well." She turned inside the house. "Peter!" she called. "They're here!"

Harry felt his heart drop. He stood perfectly still as the little girl - Cassandra - gripped his hand as if sensing his discomfort.

In only a few seconds, a man with curly auburn hair appeared beside Jane. 

"Hi," he beamed, his smile more similar to Harry's than the pirate would have liked. Was this why his father hated him so much? He absentmindedly played with the sleeve of his coat. "Come in," Peter Pan, the thing of his father's nightmares, the same pixie child that had indirectly made his life a living hell, the one he still searched for in every shadow, wary of the tales his father had (sometimes literally) pounded into his head, this same Peter Pan grinned at him with a mischievous light and gestured for him to enter his house.

And Harry, after a glance at Uma to make sure she would follow him, did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, all done. I have updated like three works today. Damn. I need to think about this more to work out some details, then I'll be right back.


End file.
